


enemies with benefits

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	enemies with benefits

If you were to create a list of things that would never happen. Sleeping with sweet pea would have been high on that list. 

You and sweet pea had always had a rivalry. You were both hot heads and knew how to set the other off. Between his anger and your stubbornness things could get explosive, after joining the serpent’s you both competed to lead the younger serpent’s, be the best in anything the older serpent’s told you both to do. the latest rivalry, To lead the serpent’s next after Jones retired, for real this time.

Every time you both saw each other it was a mix of snotty comments, spiteful jabs and at times almost fist fights. Serpent law was the only thing that stopped you both killing each other at times.

No body including either of you knew what caused you to be enemies to begin with, you hated him because he was always a cocky, arrogant jerk who hated you. You wasn’t about to guess why he hated you so much to begin with.  
Fp Jones hated the Feud you had, he’d spent years training the pair of you to take over one day. 

You both had qualities he liked, you were both natural leaders, could work a crowd into following you and neither was afraid to get your hands dirty if needed. You were smart, quick thinking. Sweet pea was strong, intimating. He’d always imagined together you would be better than any previous leader, including himself, now he wasn’t sure if either of you were up to the job, if you couldn’t sort out this rivalry.

FP called you both to his office, “I need the pair of you to do a job for me” he said. Sweet looked confused “together” he asked. When fp nodded sweet pea held up his hands “no! there is no way I’m going out with her on a delivery no fucking way” he started arguing. Fp raised his eye brow, as you snarled sweet pea. “and what the fuck is wrong with working me please, which one of us fucked their last delivery up?” you say back, referring to a job that was almost a bust sweet pea and Fangs had done a month before.

“that wasn’t our fault and you fucking know it” sweet pea shouted back at you his face now close to yours. His hands curled into fists, you almost mirroring his actions only difference being you standing on your toes to add a little height to your stance. “enough, the pair of you. For fuck sake, your on the same team act like it. Yes your going together I need two people I can trust and we’ll that’s you two, it’s a new buyer, a long hard and a lot of money your bringing back so for one fucking night put your differences aside and do this job! ” he said looking at the pair of you like a father scolding a naughty child.

However fp was like a father to both of you. Neither you or sweet pea had a father figure at home, sweet peas dad was serving time in prison while your father had left before you were born. When you both started hanging with the serpent’s fp became a father to you both.

The drop off had gone down smoothly, you wasn’t sure why fp need both of you for this. It was a long tiring job lots of driving and moving creates, but nothing none of the other serpent’s couldn’t of done. On the way home back to Riverdale it was around half 2 in the morning and your night was starting to go bad. “are you sure this is the right way? because I definitely don’t remember this road” you say to sweet pea who was holding out a map across his knee. “yes I know how to read a map y/n” he shouted back in a mix of huffs and puffs. “follow this road there should be a roundabout to lead back to Riverdale” he said his voice dripped in arrogance and sarcasm, driving you crazy.

You got to the end of the road, and there was no roundabout. “oh you know how to read a map do you, where the fuck is the roundabout then!” you say smug and full of sass. After 10 minutes of arguing, it was official you were lost and both every pissed off. 

That was only the start to the bad night you were having. Turning round you drive back the way you came trying to think of the best way back. Sweet pea was being stubborn refused to give you the map, saying he’d find out where you were and how to get home. 

About 15 minutes later your car started to slow and soon stop. Trying the key in the ignition your engine splutters before fizzling out, getting out to look under the hood your engine is smoking. Sweet pea takes a look, he’d spent time with fangs working in the garage and knew a little about cars, however he wasn’t the mechanical Prodigy fangs is and didn’t know what was wrong.

While sweets looked at the truck you figured out an alternative idea. “look what if we walk to that motel we passed before, see if we can call fangs and a tow truck?” you suggest. Sweet pea didn’t like the idea but knew the wasn’t much choice, it was better then being stuck in a cold car in the rain all night, he nodded grabbing the bag of cash, before locking up the car.

At the motel you went to get rooms while sweet pea went to find a phone to call and wake fangs. Your luck didn’t improve when the owner told you he only had one room left free. Meaning you and pea had to share a room. 

Sweet pea walked into room, snarling the damp dirty room. He dropped the bag next to the bed, kicking it under it with his foot. “fangs can’t get here until tomorrow morning” he moaned. You watched not answering as he started taking his jacket off kicking his shoe off sitting on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” you asked. Sweet pea looked at you confused “getting some sleep it is 3am y/n” he said back rolling his eyes. Standing up you walked to the bed “your not sharing a bed with me. I paid for the room, I’m getting the bed. You can have the couch” you tell him, pointing to a couch clearly half the size of him. 

This started another argument between you. Normally there was someone round when you both started arguing, Toni, Fangs or even jughead, to help be a buffer between the two of you. Now you were alone, the was no one to stop your smart mouth and certainly no one to calm his anger. 

“if it wasn’t for your shitty truck breaking down we wouldn’t be here” he started stepping closer, his eyes burnt into yours, full of fury.   
you raised your eyebrows “really your blaming me for for this, which one of us is too stupid to follow a map” you screamed back. Sweet pea raised his arm back punching the wall next to your head, keeping it there. You flinched a little at the bang next to your ear, looking at him unamused “you need to learn how to shut that mouth of yours y/n because one day someone will shut it for you” he threatened.

You couldn’t explain the tension between you it was explosive and angry, lined with a hint of sexual tension too, maybe it was because of that tension what made you say your next line “oh really what are you going to do if I don’t” you say tilting you head a little. 

Yes you both hated each other but that didn’t mean you didn’t admire each other too. Sweet pea was sexy, he was tall, well built, dark perfect hair, piecing eyes that was intimating yet inviting. It was only his personality and attitude that put you off him. He had always thought were stunning, smart but he thought you had always disliked him for nothing so took that personally 

You didn’t know if it was seconds or minutes, you stirred at each other. Your eyes followed the lines and veins of his arm, up to his face. The look in his eyes scared yet somehow excited you. He looked at you like an animal looking at its pray before it pounces and that’s what he did. Sweet pea lunges forward crashing his lips to yours, it was fast and hard full of force and anger, taking you by surprise. 

Part of you wanted to push him away the other pull him closer. He pulled back wide eyed, making you think even he was surprised by his actions. You pulled him back to your lips without even thinking about it. This kiss was more coordinated, your lips moving in sync with his but still full of the anger from the argument. 

Before you knew it you had both striped each other, sweet pea on top of you. His thrusts had no mercy, only making you beg for more. His dominance only turned you on more the way he took full control. Your nails clawed his back leaving red lines in there wake making him growl and moan. There wasn’t many kisses instead rough bites you each others lips necks and torsos, his fingers dug deliciously into your skin, knowing there would be bruises left behind tomorrow from his grips. Everything about it was, hot angry and truly the best sex you’d ever had. You could feel the knot in your stomach tighten the closer you got to your release, sweet pea pull out of you making moan in announce at the lost of feeling. 

He smirked at you before turning you over pulling you onto your hands and knees. You feel him slap your ass hard, making you squeal with delight. Sweet pea lines himself at your entrance pushing hard into you, his pace is fast and punishing. The new angle he hits spots you didn’t know existed sending you into pure bliss. 

The room was filled with the sound your moans and his groans, as your orgasm hit. The feeling of your walls tighten round him, made sweet peas quickly follow yours. You both fell to the bed breathless and exhausted. Sweet pea rolled over his back facing you. You laid on your back trying to work out what just happened.

The next morning you woke up thinking was last night even real when you heard sweet peas voice “fucking finally your awake hurry up and get dressed fangs will be here soon” his tone was snotty and off. Once you got ready and handed in the room key, you went to walk back to where you left your broken down truck. 

The whole way there you was thinking of what to say to him about last night, each time you went to speak it sounds ridiculous in your head. “so about last night” you started but sweet pea looked at you angry “never gets spoken of ever again, and if anyone asks never happened. Okay!” he shouted before walking faster away from you. 

That’s how it was for the next week you and sweet pea went back to being mortal enemies, however you couldn’t just forget what happened, no one had ever made you feel the sweet pea that night. You didn’t know if it was because it was angry sex that made it so thrilling, but it was all you could think about laid in bed at night. 

At the Whyte wyrm you sat drinking with a few serpent’s when sweet pea walked in. You rolled your eyes at the snarl he gave you turning back to your friends. Sweet pea came over sitting facing you, the night was normal everyone was laughing and joking. You and sweet pea had your moments of verbally putting each other down most of them more meaner than normal. Fangs and Toni quick to stop your fights before they got worse. 

To kill some boredom fangs asks who’s up for a game of pool. You, Toni sweet pea and Fangs play doubles, you and Toni were winning you had one ball and the black left when sweet pea discreetly nudged your cue, making you miss.   
“What the fuck sweet pea!” you shout at him. He didn’t answer just laughed. “your a cheating bastard” you say pushing him back. “what I didn’t do nothing your just shit at pool so you blame me when you fuck up” you growled at him Toni and Fangs both already stood between you. Looking him up and down feeling that same tension from the night at the motel, you turned on your heel and left before you did or said something you’d regret. 

When you walked into the trailer park you felt a hand slap your ass making you scream and turn ready to fight whoever it was. To your surprise it was sweet pea “go away sweet pea I can’t be assed with you” you tell him. “still mad you lost a little game” he teased. Feeling annoyed you looked at him “fuck you” you say going to walk away. He grabbed your arm pulling you to him “that’s what I want to fuck you again” he said kissing you. 

His dark smile sent chills down your spin,“ come to mine” he whispered in your ear leaving you breathless, waiting him. Once inside he pinned you to the wall kissing you roughly sliding your jacket off your shoulders. He lifted you up carrying you to his room, throwing you down. This was the second time you ended up sleeping with him, after that you had this unspoken enemies with benefits thing on the go. During the day you hated each other then some nights you’d find him knocking at your door or you’d knock at his, mainly just for sex you both craved.

Sex with him had changed, it was still mind blowing, it was still rough but slightly more passionate, the kisses and looks started to affect you. sweet pea started to cuddle you after sex now too, offering you to stay the night when you were at his or delaying going home when he was at yours. 

This had been going on for 2 months now, even though you were still rivals with serpent stuff the hate had started to fade out for both of you. You wasn’t as sassy to him and he didn’t go out of his piss you off. 

You laid in his bed breathless, your head on his chest his arms round you. It was getting harder to keep this arrangement with him, not that you ever thought it would happen but you were falling for the raven haired serpent. It was hard to get up and pretend you didn’t care about him. Looking at the time on his bedside table you start to get up out his grip. 

Sweet pea sat up on his elbows watching you sad and a little confused as you began to get dressed. He watched your facial expression change from a happy satisfied smile to a hardened glare. Sweet pea hated this part, the part were you would leave going back to hating him.

However he noticed something else in your eyes sadness. “where are you going?” he asked trying not to sound needy. “home I don’t think spooning was in our enemies with benefits arrangement” you say not looking at him. “what if I don’t want our arrangement anymore” he answered back. You stopped dressing, looking at him more confused not sure what he meant. “what you don’t want to sleep with me anymore” you asked. 

Sweet pea got out the bed stepping close to you, his hand started to brush your hair from your face “no y/n, I don’t want us to be enemies anymore, I don’t want to see you in school tomorrow and fight or argue, hell I don’t even remember why we became such enemies” he said back. 

You knew what he meant you’d felt the same for ages too, but where did that leave this, whatever this was you and pea had going. “so what do you want? You asked with a shaky breath. Sweet pea cupped your face” I want you! I want you to be mine, I wanna be yours, I know we agreed to just sex but I think think I’m falling for you y/n. I can’t get you off my mind and I can’t stand watching you leave anymore" he brought his lips to yours. This was unlike any kiss you had with sweet pea before, this was soft gentle and loving. He held you like you were made made of glass and if he hold you tight you’d break.

When he pulled back he searched your eyes for any signs you felt the same. You smile with relief “I thought it was just me, I don’t want fight anymore too” you say still processing what he’d said and your own feelings. “do you want me?” he asked slow the nerves showing as he spoke. You bit your lip nodding a little. Sweet pea smiled kissing you carrying you back to bed. Cuddled up under the covers falling asleep in each other’s arms. Neither of you imaging you’d go from enemies to lover’s.


End file.
